Realidad o Infierno
by astruxi
Summary: Dos chicos, no muy normales. Se encuentran en el mismo instituto y bueno surgen problemas de convivencia ¿Sera amor?


**REALIDAD O INFIERNO**

**capítulo 1 - Las presentaciones.**

Mientras me peinaba iba recordando mi vida en mi antiguo instituto. Todo el mundo me miraba mal, por ser como era, por decir todas las cosas en la cara, por no dejar que nadie me pisase y sobre todo de la manera en que bestia y la forma en que miraba la vida. Yo antes iba en un colegio privado, si unos de esos que tienes que rezar cada mañana y que todas llevan el mismo uniforme, en pocas palabras odioso.

– Al menos me lo pase bien cortando el mierda uniforme cuando me echaron del insti – Pensé con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Bueno a mi me hace mucha gracia, pero a mi madre no, mi madre en pocas palabras esta harta de mi y de mis paranoias. Pero aun que se enfade y nos pasamos la mitad del día peleándonos, yo la quiero igual, a mi manera pero la quiero. Solo tengo a mi madre mi padre murió cuando tenía 35 años, bueno una cosa que no quiero recordar.

Ya estaba dentro, al menos ya había pasado la puerta sin pelearme con nadie. Hoy por ser el primer día iba bastante normal por no dar más el pego. Unos tejanos de color negro y una camiseta de AC/DC, el pelo lo llevaba recogido con una media cola y el flequillo de lado tapándome el ojo izquierdo. Al menos ya había algo que me gustaba de este instituto que no tenías que ir en uniforme ni rezar por las mañanas. No sabía a que clase tenía que ir y ademas ya llegaba tarde. Así que me dirigí a lo que me parecía secretaría para preguntar donde estaban las clases de cuarto.

– Hola, soy nueva por aquí y bueno en la carta que recibí de la matriculación ponía que iba a la clase de cuarto B, ¿me podría decir mas o menos donde están?

– Claro cariño, espera que te acompaño.

¿Cariño? Uf... como odiaba las muestras de cariño, aun que esta mujer parezca muy amable, nunca se puede fiar uno de nadie. Mientras que ella me iba guiando donde estaban las clases, me fije en su aspecto, debía tener unos 50 años llevaba el pelo corto y lo tenía rizado, bestia con unos tejados medio desgastados y de cintura alta, con un jersey... Bueno mejor no decir nada de ese horrible jersey, y de los zapatos ni te digo.

– Y ya hemos llegado – dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

– Muchas gracias señora.

– Llamame Ramona que no soy tan mayor – me dijo ella guiñándome el ojo.

¿Ramona? ¡Ramona! ¿Había entendido bien? Madre mía sin lugar a dudas ese nombre le pegaba en todo.

Ya esta ya me había presentado delante de toda la clase, cosa que no me hizo mucha gracia pero el tutor insistió. Ene ese momento lo maldije pero después cambie ese pensamiento al menos me sentó detrás de toda la clase al lado de la ventana y estaba sola. Pero ese pensamiento se me esfumo de la cabeza cuando unos nudillos picaron en la puerta. El profesor se levanto de su mesa y abrió la puerta, de ella salio un chico moreno supuse que era de Colombia o de algún país de por allí. Se presento de una manera que todos los chicos y chicas que estaban en la clase les hacía mucha gracia pero a mi no me hacia ninguna, parecía patético.

– Hola, me llamo Edward y soy de aquí. Estoy repitiendo cuarto y bueno espero que este año me pueda sacar la ESO. Y aparte de esto, pues que estoy muy moreno y muy loco.

Cuando termino la frase de esa forma toda la clase estallo en carcajadas, yo simplemente me limite ha negar con la cabeza y el profesor lo mando a sentarse a mi lado, si si a mi lado.

Cuando escuche que se sentaba con migo abrí los ojos y salte de la silla.

– ¿Estamos todos locos o que?

Todos los alumnos se giraron a ver la escena que estaba montando y todo lo que había echo para que no llamara la atención no sirvió para nada. El chico me miro con una media sonrisa en la cara.

– Bella, no hay más sitio a si que se tendrá que sentar a tu lado quieras o no a y ya que estamos aviso que este curso tendremos más vigilados los cambios de sitio.

– Tranquilo profesor si solo hay este sitio yo lo arreglare – cogí la mesa y la arrastre unos dos metros de la mía – Arreglado.

Todos se quedaron mirándome, que pasaba solo había separado dos mesas no había asesinado a nadie, aun pensé mirando al chico.

– Bueno yo no me quejo si algún profesor se queja las ajuntáis y no os quejáis ¿entendido?

– Entendido – dijimos yo y Edward a la vez.

En toda la aburrida clase solo apuntamos el horario en la agenda que nos dieron, que por cierto que asco de agenda la tendré que decorar. Cuando termine de apuntar el horario me dedique a contemplar la clase, una vez se ajuntaron mis ojos con los de Edward que no paraba de mirarme, y los dos nos fulminamos con la mirada. Ahora que me fijaba más en el era bastante guapo, tenía el pelo de punta y las puntas mirando a todos los lados, los ojos eran de un color dorado, la nariz era recta sin ningún defecto, los labios eran finos y muy rojos que resaltaban con su color de piel y de pelo que lo tenía castaño. Y bueno del cuerpo, se puede decir que lo tenía bastante bien por tener diecisiete años supongo... Volví a mirar su cara y vi que me estaba mirando. Mierda que pillada y seguro que ahora se reiría de mi, uf... lo que me faltaba. El solo se limito a soltar una carcajada y volver su atención a una mosca que pasaba por allí. Bueno no había pasado nada o eso espero.


End file.
